


Kintsurukoi

by syusuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Exhaustion, Fighting Sleep, Fluff, Kakashi tries his best, M/M, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, birthday surprise, life gets in the way, time traveler Tobirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syusuke/pseuds/syusuke
Summary: Kakashi just wanted to do something nice for Tobirama's birthday, but life got in the way.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 25
Kudos: 118





	Kintsurukoi

**Author's Note:**

> Kintsurukoi (“golden repair"), is the Japanese art of repairing broken pottery by mending the areas of breakage with lacquer dusted or mixed with powdered gold, silver, or platinum.

The house smelled like grilled fish and rice. Tobirama already felt his mouth watering. He was starving. All the issues with the new system for assigning missions had taken more time to discuss than he hoped. The meeting had been stretched from a short 30 minute meeting to a studious three hour session filled with tense disagreements and the occasional shouting. He almost regretted diving back into politics after jumping to this time. _Almost._ At least Tsunade’s short temper made everyone hurry up and it was much more productive than Hashirama’s poor jokes to lighten the mood. His niece dreaded paperwork just as much, but she did it. He might have to thank Shizune for that.

All the people talking over each other had grated on his nerves and even though he had promised to help in any way Konoha would ask of him to prove his loyalty, he was glad to get away from the tower. It had been a challenge to wait for the end of the day when he had felt Kakashi’s chakra approach around noon. He had been low and by now Tobirama knew him well enough to sense the pain under layers of exhaustion.

It was odd that the pack didn’t come running. Another sign of a hard mission.

Tobirama moved faster. He had to tiptoe around sleeping dogs the closer he got to the kitchen. Shiba and Akino were at Kakashi’s side who sat at the table. He was obviously trying to stay awake. Tobirama took in the scene. The carefully placed dinner for two, his favourite green tea, the neatly tied haori. He had even tried to get his hair somewhat under control. His timing was near perfect. The mugs were still steaming.

“Kakashi?”

He didn’t react to his call. Tobirama reached out, gingerly cupping the nape of his neck. He noticed the movement a second too late and instead of fighting it, let his arm be twisted and dropped to his knees. When he looked up he saw the tension rush through his partner and then ease up again, as he released his grip and smiled at him apologetically.

“I didn’t hear you coming in. How was your day?”

Their eyes met and Tobirama snorted. How very much like him. _Impossible man._ There he was obviously waiting for him to come home and then he was surprised. The dogs didn’t react to any of this, they were well used to them instinctively dropping into fighting mode when startled. He rose to his feet, finally leaning in for the kiss he wanted since he first felt the familiar chakra. Kakashi smelled of soap and his skin was unusually warm under his fingers. They parted only to get a breath in and find a better angle. Tobirama couldn’t help himself, he let his chakra flow over him, checking for injuries. He wanted Kakashi safe and not out on missions alone. No matter how strong he was, he’d rather go with him. As suspected he could sense the lingering chakra from a recently healed wound.

Kakashi chased his lips when he tried to step back, claiming one more kiss.

“I missed you too... Sit down with me. I made your favourite.”

Tobirama saw the tired eyes and made Kakashi sit down before he took his own seat. They ate in comfortable silence as they always did, enjoying their food. They had both lived off dry rations and soldier pills too often to take a freshly cooked meal for granted. After watching Kakashi almost fall asleep for a minute Tobirama switched the chopsticks to his left hand and held his right out. They had agreed to this method a few weeks ago when they both realized they were too stubborn to give up their time together for something as trivial as sleep. Kakashi locked their fingers with a fond smile. Whenever he saw Kakashi drifting off, Tobirama squeezed gently.

“I’m sorry, I missed your birthday. I came home as soon as I could.”

Tobirama felt warmth rising in him. No one had done anything for his birthday in years. Not since Touka died. Tobirama never wanted a big fuss in the first place and he let the people around him forget it, never reminding them or even worse organize a merry get together. After all there was nothing to celebrate. Another year he lived, another year of missed chances and lost friends. Yet, without ever mentioning it to him, Kakashi knew and he went through all this effort. For him. Just for him.

He got up to clear the table and gave Kakashi a quick peck on the temple before sending him to the couch, promising to join him soon. He shot down any protests with a glare. To his amusement the dogs very much agreed with him and nudged and pulled Kakashi to the couch to rest. Two years. Time passed so quickly. Two years since he jumped into this time and everything changed. He had intended to jump through space back to Konoha after he slowed down the Kinkaku force, instead he jumped through time to the last remaining seal of his. Right to Tsunade’s home where she kept his old scrolls. One of the very few times in life he got lucky, he landed at the feet of a healer when he was half-dead. The following confusion and mistrust lead him to the happiest accident of his life, falling for his babysitter. Despite the age gap and being a man out of time, they had shared life experience. Young prodigies, robbed of their childhood, trained to be good soldiers before they understood why they were fighting. Their rough edges fit together and they found a way to ease the hidden fears with comforting touches and a bond that did not require words.

As Tobirama finished cleaning the kitchen he could sense Kakashi’s chakra completely calm. The dogs were in various degrees of alertness. Pakkun looked a bit rough, but slowly approached him anyway. The pug hopped onto the bar stool, which had been placed specifically for him.

“Boss really wanted to make a nice dinner and spent the evening with you. But can you just make him sleep? You know the second you wake him to move, he’ll insist on staying up with you.”

The pack was something else. Tobirama had been fortunate they accepted him. They had adopted him into their little family structure quite a while before the village trusted him. In his time ninken were rare. They needed too much time and effort to train, it was easier to find a summoning contract and transfer ownership after a shinobi’s death. Summons were obligated to follow orders once they signed, unlike ninken whose loyalty had to be earned and upheld. Even though he would like to think he earned his own summons trust rather than forcing their obedience.

“I have no intention of waking him. Just make sure the pack lets me through without alerting him. I’ll carry him. Did your mission go badly? I sense a freshly healed wound.”

The pug growled lowly and he looked even more annoyed.

“We were attacked on our way home. The smaller groups of nukenin are getting more and more nervous with Boss constantely running around to capture them. They started joining forces and the reckless pup put a big target on his back. When he summoned us, he was already surrounded. We ran interference and took down two of the weaker ones. He took a kunai to the gut.”

Tobirama did not need to ask for details. If Kakashi got hit they were either well coordinated or he had been low on chakra. He knew how quick he was and how well-versed with any kind of clone or substitution jutsu.

He glanced over his shoulder to confirm Kakashi was still asleep. A soft smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. He really went through all this trouble for such a silly thing as a birthday. Every time he thought he finally figured him out, Kakashi surprised him with something new. Life had hardened both of them and they built up their walls. But with Kakashi he didn’t care, if they were torn down again, with Kakashi he didn’t need them.

His steps were silent and the dogs parted for him without a sound. Kakashi did not attack on instinct as he had before. Tobirama lifted Kakashi by his upper body first, he leaned his head against his shoulder holding it there in a gentle grip, before he bent down further to bring his right arm under Kakashi’s legs. A soft grunt escaped him as he straightened again. Tobirama froze briefly when he felt Kakashi nuzzle into his collarbone while he curled tighter around Tobirama’s torso, entirely unwilling to lose contact. It was a little awkward to carry him like that, considering they were almost of a height, but with Kakashi holding on a little himself they’d make it work.

They made it to the bedroom before Kakashi stirred again and Tobirama shushed his mumbling.

“It’s time to sleep ‘Kashi.”

Tobirama set him down on their bed, silently appreciating the sight before him. He’d learned to treasure it when Kakashi actually relaxed. He looked so much younger, one could almost say he looked innocent. Of course Tobirama was no idiot, he knew of the blood on his hands and the darkness in his past. It made these quiet moments even more precious.

He moved slowly and carefully, touching his lover longer than strictly necessary to help him undress. He didn’t want him to wake up fully, instead he encouraged him to go soft and pliant in his hands and let him do most of the work. No one could ever know. No one was allowed to see him like this. So trusting and unguarded, willing to submit to another’s will. Walls torn down and craving whatever affection he could get. Tobirama wouldn’t let him wait, would never let him miss it again. His hands wandered over the warm skin, tracing the bigger scars, gently dipping into creases and avoiding the now obvious wound. It was mostly healed, but the bruise was still there. Angry purple fading to yellow. He coaxed Kakashi into laying down instead of remaining in a sitting position. There was nothing he wanted more. He undressed himself quickly and slipped into the bed behind Kakashi, pulling the man to his chest.

He was no longer the clan heir or the Hokage. He didn’t need to be a shadow.

There was nothing he could wish for now. He moved even closer and pulled Kakashi firmly against his chest, while avoiding any painful spots. One hand ghosting over Kakashi’s shoulder, he hid his head behind the other’s back, pressing soft kisses along his spine that got more and more demanding the higher up he got, until he pressed a last one behind his ear. Lingering, as if to prove a point. Kakashi instinctively shifted to give him better access, a sleepy smile barely visible in the dark room.

Tobirama was finally allowed to live his own dream.

To be loved and love in return.

**Author's Note:**

> \- My muse wouldn't let me write this in time for his birthday, but better late than never ^^


End file.
